pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Tears of blue
Tears of Blue My name is Latios, and yes, that is what I am as well. I am one of fastest pokemon in the Hoenn region, the other being my sister Latias. I have gone into many battles, and yet I am still a wild pokemon. I shall only allow a good trainer as swift as myself catch me. I woke up early today, hoping to fly around a bit before the humans wake up. I left my cave only to find a Pelipper looking very serious. I could tell he wasn't from around here. "Your sister Latias from the Kanto region has been obtained (we pokemon hate to use the word captured) by a young trainer and would like for you to come meet her." and with that he flew away. After a long travel I entered the region of Kanto, only to find more trainers with more pokeballs. I managed to dodge all but one. I felt a sharp pain as the item hit me and everything had become black. When I woke up, Latias was with me and a female trainer was looking at me. She was holding a pokeball- no, MY pokeball- that had a big letter M on it. I've heard about them before. Once those so called "master balls" hits a pokemon, they are instantly obtained. By the smile on that girl's face and the way she held the master ball, I could tell I finally found the perfect trainer. Soon after I raised a couple of levels, my trainer abandoned me into a large box. I was at least glad Latias was with me. We were left in that box for months, and eventually I grew scared that I may be locked up for the rest of my life. Until one day I got put back in the team. I was allowed to walk with my trainer, and I was glad to see her again. She told me to fly to Blackthorn City and I gleefully obeyed. Once we got there she took me into a building and made me forget fly. Then it was back into the box with Latias again. But not for long. When I was taken out of my pokeball again I was in front of a different girl with the same name. She told me that she was the same person and I was in a new region called Unova. Ever since I came to Unova, my trainer has never put me into another box. My trainer soon enjoyed something called "shiny pokemon" and all of my partners were different from the normal colorations of their species. And then he came. He looked exactly like me, but he was more of a teal color. My trainer always paid more attention to him and kept me out of battle. A few days later, my trainer sent me out. I was exited that I got to battle again, but where was the opponent? I looked back at her and saw she was walking away, and left my master ball in the grass. Realization coming to me, I picked it up and flew away… - It's been a while since I set Latios free. I didn't want two Latios and I thought it would be better for him if he got to do whatever he wanted. My new shiny Latios is pretty cool, but doesn't share the memories that I shared with him. I decided to train my Lucario by using Latios in battle. I headed toward the Pinwheel forest. The first pokemon we met was a frightened Tornadus. I wanted to catch him later, so I fled. Next came a bruised up shiny Tornadus. Cursing at myself for not being stocked up on pokeballs, I fled that battle too. The pattern continued with Thunderus and Landorus until I got to the entrance of Virizion's home. Just in front was a shiny Virizion, bleeding to death. Latios seemed curious as to what happened, so we both went in. At first I was clueless as to what it was, but when I saw that all too familiar Masterball on a necklace around its neck, I realized it was my old Latios. His triangle on his chest and a bit of his chest itself had been torn off and replaced by the beautiful teal and yellow triangle. One of his wings was half torn off, and the other was completely replaced by a shiny, teal wing. He was bleeding gruesomely and stared at me with a wicked grin. I couldn't tell whether he was crying or was bleeding his eyes out (literally). He took a quick look at my Latios and attacked. The beautiful teal soon became a deep red as he was torn apart mercilessly. I cried as my Latios was ripped and beaten even after death. Then the creature looked at me. Covered in the blood of my dearest pokemon, he flew over and looked me straight in the eye. I regretted teaching him how to use telepathy. "What did he have that I don't? His COLORS?" He floated in a circle and made the usual cry for Latios. "Not anymore. His moveset?" another circle, this time while using Dragonbreath. "My moveset now. His life?!" A gesture to what once was a Latios. "Gone. Now you'll have to pay attention to me. I'm what you WANTED!" and with that he returned himself into the Masterball around his neck. I picked it up, fearful of what may happen if I didn't. I didn't want two Latios, and I didn't want two in one either, but I chose to have them anyway… this was made by http://pasta-dex.deviantart.com/art/Tears-of-blue-256972146 Category:Pokemon Category:In-game Category:In-world